Damn It All
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: Another KIRGE Fic by me...this isn't very bad...please R&R. Kinda dedicated to someone who told me there wasn't enough fics where Serge and Kid kiss.


**REVIEW!!!**

Another Chrono Cross fiction…

**REVIEW!!!**

Someone told me there wasn't enough fics where Kid and Serge kiss, I suppose this is

**REVIEW!!!**

dedicated to them.

**REVIEW!!!**

Chrono Cross: Damn It All

Serge sat beneath a darkened sky, dotted by phosphorescent stars. The sea rolled impassively in and out in front of him, proving it's eternal reign over Earth.

Why was this so hard?

Music drifted from somewhere behind Serge, and he knew happy people were getting themselves drunk. They'd beaten the Time Devourer, though Serge hadn't gotten to use the alleged Chrono Cross, they were all still happy it was over...

Over…

Serge remembered how many times he'd put this off, put of telling her how he felt. He'd promised himself that if by some twist of fate he survived the battle with the Time Devourer he'd tell her…only things was, at that point, he was truly convinced he wasn't going to survive it…but…he had…by some grace of a cruel god he had…

And now…

Now he was trying to delay it further. God damn it. This was getting way out of hand…

"Oi, Serge!"

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all…

He had to tell her…

"Hey Kid…" Serge let out a quiet sigh.

Why?

"Somethin wrong, mate?" Kid sat down next to Serge, trying to get a good look at his face.

"Course not…" Serge tried so damn hard to sound carefree…but…Kid noticed it. Though she didn't push it. For which Serge was extremely grateful.

Life is way, way too difficult…

"I can't believe we made it." Kid smiled, leaning back on her hands, the wind blowing stands of hair free from her ponytail, playing with them lightly, Serge had to use a lot of self-discipline to tear his gaze from her…god, she was beautiful…

Damn it…all…

"Yea…" Serge smirked. "It was a lot of fun, though hellish as it was at points…" Kid chuckled.

"Bloody hellish." Kid rolled her eyes. "Couldn't of made it without ya, mate!" Kid gave Serge a playful punch to the shoulder.

"And I couldn't of made it without you." Serge layed back into the sand, hands pillowing his head.

"Ya coulda…not to say ya don't flatter me…" Kid closed her eyes a moment. Serge could practically see the pain creeping up upon her. "Ya don't need me…" Kid layed down next to Serge.

"Not true." Serge corrected, looking at Kid. "You kept me going. I'd be nothing without you."

"Again, you flatter me…" Kid mumbled.

"I'm serious you know!" Serge gave Kid his famous cute half smilesmirk. Kid couldn't help but smile too. "You" Serge motioned towards Kid, "Are the best friend I've ever had." Kid's smile faded quickly into a frown.

"Yea…" Kid wasn't very enthusiastic.

"What?" Serge suddenly questioned upon seeing Kid's hurt.

"Nothin…" Serge didn't look at all convinced, and Kid knew he did push things. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm fine, really…" Serge still looked skeptical. "Don't give me that parental look…" Serge laughed.

Serge decided he couldn't tell Kid yet, something was bothering her, and she didn't need anything else on top of it.

Damn it…still putting it off…

"I'm sorry." Serge turned his gaze back to the brilliant sea. "I can't make you do anything you-

"There ya go." Kid rolled her eyes. "You act like such and adult sometimes." Kid sighed. "Ya so much more mature than the rest of us…" Kid paused as she smiled. "Sometimes…" Serge shrugged, trying to ignore the mischievous gleam in Kid's eyes. "Other times ya totally reckless. It's kinda odd actually." Kid sighed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sorry…" Serge yawned.

"Don't bother me none…" Kid smiled. Serge couldn't help but smile as well.

"You're cute sometimes…" Serge explained. "Sometimes…" Kid glared. "Don't get me wrong other times you're totally vicious." Serge shrugged. "It's kinda odd actually."

"I guess we both have a split personality then…" Kid stated calmly.

"Don't bother me none." Serge smirked. Kid laughed. A silence followed. A few loud screams drifted from the party behind the two teens, who both looked in the direction of the scream, then to each other, shaking their heads sadly.

"At least they're havin fun." Kid snickered.

"Too much…" Serge looked away humorously, sighing. "We should be over there drinking with all of them."

"Aint me fault…I came over here to see why ya weren't over there in the first place. I mean I was drinkin to me hearts content." Kid chuckled. "Didn't get to me hearts content of it though…" Kid sighed, the tone she said it in caused Serge to laugh lightly.

"Sorry I interrupted you then." Serge gestured an apology.

"Don't bother me none…" Kid mumbled. Serge smirked.

"That's now officially our line." Serge gave Kid a questioning glance; she looked back at him in approval. Serge nodded. "Alright then."

She's fine…you should tell her!

"Kid…" Serge began.

Insert I love you on the line

"Yea?"

"……………" Serge was silent.

Maybe not…

"Never mind…" Serge inserted instead.

Damn it…

"C'mon, ya gotta tell me!" Kid scooted closer to Serge, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"No, no I don't…" Serge rolled onto his side to look at Kid as well. Kid really didn't look happy about his choice of not cooperating with her request.

"What if I say please?"

"No…" Serge shook his head to further prove his statement. Kid seemed rather frustrated at this.

"Puppy dog face?" Kid quickly put on her cutest puppy dog face after saying this, big eyes and all. Serge shook his head. "How about please with sprinkles on top!?" Kid inquired thoughtfully.

"Never." Serge stated, seeming very sure of it.

What happened to simply after the Time Devourer? Yea but then I thought I was gonna die. Big difference…

"Never is a bloody long time…" Kid explained.

"A very bloody long time." Serge agreed.

A very, very bloody long time…and what, he'd be alone the whole time in anguishing misery cause he was too afraid she wouldn't like him…this was getting pathetic here…

"I'll never tell you…" Serge stated. Hopefully she wouldn't catch his sly little trick.

Yea…tell you…

"Then use sign language." Kid smirked. Serge didn't like where this was all going…really, sign language? Let's think of how many simply ways we can say, "I love you" in sign language…

All you're doing is screwing yourself over worse and worse with every word you speak…

"Or charades." Kid laughed.

Even better!

"Maybe…" Serge cursed under his breath.

WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!

Wait…I was trying to tell her…

…Dumbass…

"Maybe?" Kid questioned happily.

"Maybe." Serge reinsured.

"Maybe yes, or maybe no?" Kid inquired further.

"Maybe yes…" Serge answered.

God…damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all…

And shit too

"Then do so." Kid smirked. Serge let out a deep sigh.

Back to where we started.

AND NO PUTTING IT OFF!

"Okay…" Serge thought a moment, now what where those ways to show it? Serge closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Count of three…

1.

Damn it

2.

Damn it

3.

Damn it all

Serge found, with a burst of courage, himself leaning over Kid…kissing her. For a moment she didn't respond, and Serge was ready to get up and run…but a hand curled around the back of his neck, further keeping him there. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I love you…" Serge whispered when they'd pulled away for a breath.

"I thought ya said ya'd never tell me…" Kid smirked. There was a silence. "Oi, love ya too, mate…"

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Please?**


End file.
